


The Fertility Fantasy

by MayonakaGekko



Category: Invader Zim, Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus - Fandom
Genre: Antennae, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Vore, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Grinding, Hybrids, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Masturbation, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaGekko/pseuds/MayonakaGekko
Summary: When 5 females are chosen for fertility, they have no choice but to comply.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red (Invader Zim)/Original Character(s), Dib (Invader Zim)/Original Character(s), Gaz/Almighty Tallest Purple, Tak (Invader Zim)/Original Character(s), Zim (Invader Zim)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue: The Gift of Fertility

**Author's Note:**

> It's simple, it's about sex, fantasies, and pregnancy... Live with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning...

The silence was unlike any other, just sitting in that same damn spot, waiting with the other anxious females. I haven't any idea for how or why this was happening. Hell, I don't even know why we are here, but the room was cold as shit. I sit in the room in all my naked glory, my large, silky, fluffy tail waving around like a snake, moving in slowly upon its prey.

Though, I, along with 3 other females were the prey, waiting for the predator. It was then, the intercom went off.

"**\- Please stand, Fertiles -**"

I obviously had no choice but to comply, standing up along with the other nude females. One female was, or appeared shy to get up, before being yanked up forcefully by the female with purple eyes, tube on her forehead. The door slides up, revealing a new room.

"**\- Please enter the room in front if you, the you are to be chosen by a fertile male. You are to do their bidding once chosen. -**"

We entered, my hips swaying slightly as I walked.

"**\- Please stand under the lights -**"

We listen, not wanting to get into trouble. One female to my nearest left, skirt brown hair and dark blue eyes, filled to the brim with worry. I would be worried too, but I was one if those people who didn't care that much. Not as much as the purple haired girl on her left, who stood there with that poker face of hers.

"**\- Remain patient as you await to be chosen by a male. Only 2 of you will be with 2 respected Irkens. -**"

I could swear the male voice was trying so hard to be polite, which I have to appreciate, being in this situation. As we await, a light flashed on the brown haired female, causing her to jump a little.

"**\- Human-Reagan, you have been chosen by a potential mate. Please stand forward. -**"

The brown haired girl, now confirmed as Reagan, took a step forward. Another light shown down upon the shy blue eyed female Irken.

"**\- Irken Skee, step forward. -**"

She did as she was told, fearing for her poor life. To be honest, I felt bad for her. "Hey..." I grabbed her attention with my deep, soothing, feminine voice, "... its going to be okay..." I whispered. A light suddenly shown on the violet haired girl, which gave me time to notice that each light was of a different color. Mine was a pink color. Reagan's was a blue. Skee's was a red. And the girl, who's name was revealed to be Gaz, was purple, matching her hair. Then the last light shown on the tough Irken.

"**\- Invader Tak, you have been chosen. -**"

Her light was an aqua color, before she did as she was ordered.

Everyone of us was in the straight line, as Skee squeezed her legs together. "... are you all right?" I asked her, a hunt of concern in my voice. Before she could answer, the voice came up.

"**\- Show some respect, Human-Gaz and Smeetery-Drone Skee, your potential mates have arrived. -**"

I could see the poor Irken bouncing a little, "Are you sure you're-" I was cut off by the door on our left sliding up, revealing taller Irkens walking in. "... shit..." I whispered. The Tallest walked, well... _hovered _over, ready to claim them, I suppose. "Hey Red, what's goin on with your potential mate?" Purple asked, pointing to Skee.

"... follow." Red ordered the Irken. "Y-Yes my Ta-allest..." she obeyed as she left with the Red Tallest. "Follow me, human." Purple ordered. "Keep your pants on, I need a shirt on." She responds in her grouchy voice. "Wow, some way to talk to your Tallest...", welp, it was nice knowing you for a few minutes, Gaz, "... I like it..." guess not...

After they left, 3 other beings walked in, one human male, one scrawny Irken male- Oh shit it's Zim... and the last was also Irken, only, taller, and rather well built, rather than the 2 scrawny and slightly built males.

The human made his way to Reagan, taking his coat off and putting it on her body, covering her. What a good kid. He walked her to another room, ready to do what he wanted with her. "I'm so glad you chose me, Master Dib...", "Just call me Dib..."

The built Irken went to Tak, hand on her waists, feeling her figure. Tak bit her lip, very much attracting to that one. "... you have no idea how long I've waited for you, Invader Stud..." she spoke to the aqua eyed Irken. "I'm sure you have waited long enough..." he kissed her lips heatedly, before carrying her bridal style to another room.

Now it was just me and Zim, who smirks hungrily at me. I was not allowed to attack him as he put a collar around my neck, keeping me on a leash. "Now... you will obey every direct order that resonates from me... understood?" He yanked the leash, causing be too gag. "Y-Yes..!" I just wanted goin to stop. "... good... now we can begin...~" he took me to another room, which looked like an elevator.

And up we went...


	2. The Fun has just Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fertilization has began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, turn your screen away from anyone and lock the doors, make sure that you're alone, and that there are no cameras nearby, we'r don't want to fuck anything up. And let's go!~

_Skee..._

I can't hold it all in! And he knows that! My bladder hurts from no release, and in about to explode! He just sits there on the foot of the queen sized bed, watching with that sly smirk on his face. He won't allow me to relieve myself, and it's killing me!

"10 more minutes." He filled the silence.

WHAT?!

I kept squeezing my legs, not wanting to go the hard way. I then felt the first spurt leave me, "Ngh..!" I was so ashamed of myself. And the worst part was that he noticed!

"Tch tch tch tch..." he ticked as he shook his head, clearly disappointed, "What a shame."

He stood up, walking over to me, making me nervous as the rest of my urine escaped me. I at least felt relieved, but he wasn't. My urine splattered onto the floor, making a trickling noise.

"Get on your knees." He ordered, and I listened.

I got on my knees, in my puddle of pink urine. He parted his robe, revealing his erected penis to me, making me nervous. He pushed the back of my head, bringing my lips closer to the throbbing penis tip.

"Do it." He ordered.

I parted my lips, and licked the tip, "Did I tell you to lick it?", "N-No, my Talle- mpht!" He shoves my head onto his penis, and forced his penis into my mouth. It penetrates my throat, causing me to cough. He pulled out before forcefully shoving back in, mating with my mouth.

I grew use to it as I started deepthroating my Tallest, listening to his moans of ecstacy. I would usually pull it out, jerking him off with my long, thin, Irken tongue. My tongue squeezed his shaft, making him groan.

He pulled me off, throwing me on the bed. He crawled onto the bed, before landing a kiss on my thin lips. My round, spiral antennae slowly lowered themselves, melting into his warm kiss.

He rubs his penis tip against my vagina, making me whimper, it felt _good_.

"You want me so bad, don't you..?~" he teased, lightening his rubs.

"Yes, my Tallest..!" I whimper, wanting to feel him inside me.

He finally pushed in, tearing my vagina on the inside. I had tears in my eyes as I wanted to scream and cry, it hurt so bad!

He finally stopped, thrusting in and out, which made it worse! It hurts so much! I regret doing this!

He moves faster and harder, the pain turning into pleasure. I finally cry out in ecstasy, the new feeling taking over.

I could feel my vagina tightening around his penis, making him groan a little louder.

He turns me over onto my stomach, entering me again before he kept going. I cling onto the sheets, crying out more at this.

He finally made one more thrust, penetrating my womb. I cry out as he groaned loudly, before I feel something warm and thick shoot into me, pump after pump.

_10 minutes later..._

He finally pulls ot off me, his semen oozing from my vagina. I was embarrassed, looking like this in front of my Tallest mate.

"I'll be expecting a smeet from you." Her managed to choke out clearly. Tears form in my baby blue eyes.

"Y-Yes, my Tallest..."


	3. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion between Dib and Reagan

Reagan began to undress herself, & Dib was maybe enjoying it too much.

She looked at Dib, "What?"

"N-Nothing..." he was blushing a deep red.

Reagan walked over to him, "Are you sure?~"

"I'm s-sure." He responds, blushing a deeper shade of red.

Reagan smiled as she realized what he was blushing at. "I guess you can’t get enough of my body, can you?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I-I..." Reagan felt something push against her vaginal area. "Ngh~..." she heard Dib moan.

She moaned under her breath as she continued to press her body against his, "Do.. you want me to help you with that?"

"O-Oh god, please do..." his breath hitched.

Reagan whispered in his ear, "What do you want me to do?"

He wasn't sure, he could feel her pressing her nether region on the tip of the tent on his crotch.

Reagan though for a moment, "How about I..." She took off his clothing, since she had yet to remove hers.

It got to the point where she had to remove his boxers. Reagan tapped the tip of his boner causing him to shiver and groan a little.

Reagan gasped in surprise as Dib carried her to the bedl, laying her down. Dib lined himself up to Reagan & carefully entered her pussy.

She moaned as Dib carefully thrusted into her, being slow & careful.

"..a-ah..~"

Dib's thrusts became faster trying to please her as much as possible, as she held onto his back, sweat dripping from her forehead as her face was a deep red.

Dib's thrusts grew harder, sweat dripping from his body. Reagan moaned out in pleasure.

"P-Please Dib.. tell me who I belong too...~" She begged.

"You belong to me, and no one else!" He groans.

Reagan struggled to hold in another moan, "P-Prove that I b-belong to you..."

"Alright, you asked for it!" he starts pounding into her relentlessly.

Reagan scream in pleasure, her tits bouncing with every thrust.

"You want me to give you kids, don't you?!" He groaned in her ear.

"Yes~! Please~! Ah~!" She screams in ecstasy.

He slows down "I need to know what seriously turns you on." He told her.

"I honestly don't know what turns me on." She responds truthfully.

"Guess we'll just have to find out..." he starts thrusting harder and harder into her.

Reagan screamed as she felt waves of pleasure, Dib's thrusts getting faster.

Reagan was now panting & sweating like crazy. Her heart was beating faster & faster, "I-I’m about to- AH~!"

She came on him, causing him to release inside her. Reagan gasped, "Sib, did you seriously cum inside me?!"

"I don't have a choice in this society!" He argues back.

Reagan collapsed, "Fuck!"


	4. Lustful, Trustful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak and Stud... are they a romantic couple.

Tak was laid on the bed by Stud, both of them kissing. She tore away his attire as he helped her out with it, tearing one last piece off his broad square body. He had muscles here and there, showing how he has been working out.

His cock stood straight, about a good 10 inches, as wide as a red-bull can. He was so big, so thick, she wanted him immediately. But she knew she had to do what _he_ says, when he says it.

She noticed a faint bulge in his abdomen, where the bladder is located. Tak bit her bottom lip, looking at the bulge, and his girth.

Tak lays down, legs spread, "I'm at your command..."

Stud crawls on top of her, "Are you ready for me to mark my territory?"

"Y-Yes..." Tak moans in sexual frustration.

He pressed the tip of his cock in her, as her body sucks him in.

He pounds hard into her, Tak screaming as he did this. It felt amazing to her, before he holds in her and lays on top of her. Tak strokes his head gently, stroking his antennae.

His body was sending warning signs, telling him to get to the bathroom. But no, he had to remain relaxed where he was.

His first spurt of piss shot out, "Oh!"

Tak yelped at the sudden feeling, rolling her his around, wanting more.

Her wish came true as his cock inflates for a brief second before it explodes inside her, filling her with piss, before pulling out and pissing on her body.

Tak could not say no to this, wanting to feel so much more...

Stud thrusts back into her once he was finished, ready to pleasure her and impregnate her.

His thrusts grew more violent, Tak screams at the sudden rush of pleasure hitting her piss covered body.

He kept going, "How do you like this?"

"It feels so~ good~!" She moans, tongue hanging out.

"I'm gonna release, Tak~" he groans, getting close to his release.

"Please~! Please release inside me~! Let me bare your smeet~!" She moans.

"TAK~!!!!" he screams out, releasing inside her. Cum coating her walls, so sticky and white.

He pulls out, picking her up, taking her to the Irken shower. He wanted to clean her off after he grew carried away. But for now, they had to wait until it was time for the development of their smeet...


	5. Purple Pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaz and Purple's turn...

The restraints tighten around the slim wrists of the purple Tallest, the 16-year-old, violet hair girl, on top of him. She kissed his lips, then chin, then his neck, trailing down to his hard member.

She took it into her mouth, licking the tip, teasingly slow.

Purple groans as she had not yet put his member inside anything... _yet_.

She puts the tip in her mouth, doing a single suck before he groans.

She continues to nurse on his cock tip hard, as if actually trying to suck or drink something out of a clogged straw.

Finally, she tasted something that spurt onto her mouth. A thin, watery, salty taste. She gulped it down, along with more sprays of urine.

"You naughty female...~" the Tallest purred.

Gaz ignores him, gulping down every drop as he peed in her mouth.

It soon ended, her sucking up the last of the drops of piss.

She licked her lips, before getting on top, and pushing his tip into her virgin pussy. It was painful, but she loved it, "Ah~!"

She finally sank to the base of his hard cock, before moving her hips, moaning more as she moved faster, slamming her hips on his cock.

"H-How the f-AH!-ck do you get so big?!~" Gaz moans.

He ignores her as he bucks his hips into her tight, warm, wet pussy.

She gets into a squatting position as she rode him, forcing his member deeper into her pussy, kissing her cervix.

His PAK legs came out, destroying the chains before shoving her against the wall, pounding into her from behind.

Gaz was cursing and crying out in pleasure, feeling the tall Irken stabbing her cervix with his dick.

Loud smacks echo in the room as they both moan out, his hands groping her breasts as he fucked her harder and faster.

Until he finally pushed in deeper, shooting ropes of his cum into her womb, crying out loud.

His climax continues for 10 minutes before he finally pulls out, "H-Holy.... Irk..." he pants from the pleasurable event.

Gaz had passed out from the moment, allowing him to pick her up bridal style, and lay her in the bed.

He got in, laying next to her, snuggling up.

He couldn't wait to meet his smeet...


	6. The Final Fantasy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for...

Zim pulls out his hard member, aiming for the toilet, wanting something to finally come out... but nothing came out.

"URGH! Stupid inferior bladder..!" He growls, his full bladder killing him.

He kept his green cock pointing, but only a single drop left him.

He growls again, trying to pushing it out. But nothing came out, making him pissed.

Until a hand gripped his hard member, stroking the tip.

"Ah~! Mayonaka, What're you doing?!" He blushed.

Mayonaka's POV...

"... what does it look like? I've noticed you've been having trouble, so I wanted to help you... you've been so stressed lately... I figured you needed to relax, in order to actually get all the piss out of you..." I respond as I stroke his member.

"Y-You're only making it worse!" He glares at me, before moaning again, "Ah...~!"

No one's POV...

It was still not coming out, like something was clogging his urethra if nothing came out. He could feel it building up at the base, but never in his cock.

But if Mayonaka was willing to help, then he might try something out with her.

He smirks evily, before pushing her away, "Follow me then..."

He lead her to a room, "What do you plan on doing-!" She was zapped, and before she knew it, she was 3 inches tall.

He gently picked her up, and brought her feet to his peehole.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, feet in the hole.

"Of course Zim is sure! I'm sure you'll be able to unplug the urethral chamber." He pushed her in, and that was her cue to start squirming. He moans as he pushed her in deeper, her arms raised.

He finally pushed her all the way in, her pushing against his cock walls.

He moans from that, "Ah~! May~..."

She starts moving around more, him jerking off to increase the pleasure.

Her feet managed to hit something, and she was shot out, streaming urine pouring on her body. She was completely soaked as he aimed himself at her, drenching her in piss.

"_Mmmaahhhhh~~~...._" he felt so relieved, Mayonaka groping her breasts as she felt all that hit her.

The stream soon stopped, his bladder finally empty. He got up, picking the small, piss-covered Darzaid, putting her in the sink. This allowed him to turn it on and rinse the urine off of the female, her feeling relieved.

After she was fully rinsed off, he picked her up, putting her on a towel on the clean floor. He clicked the button, and she was back to normal size. She dried off, before he picked her up bridal style, laying her on the bed. He got on top of her, and pushed himself in, smirking.

"Ah! Zim that hurts..!" She whimpered.

"I know... I know..." he spoke before thrusting in and out of her like a rabbit in heat. Mayonaka screaming out in pain before it slowly morphed into pleasure. Tears streamed down her cheeks, dropping onto the sheets as he screws her hard.

Mayonaka froze as he released inside her, finally impregnating her. He finally pulls out, seeing her womanhood leaking his cum.

"You belong to Zim now..."


	7. Pregnancy Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are in their 1st stage of pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, look at that...

Skee

Skee was in bed with her Tallest, being held. She oddly felt safe around him, just finding out she was pregnant. Now she held her swelling belly and her mate held her, she was safe.


End file.
